


In Order

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: (kind of?), 90s fic, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Gary's not particularly sure how this happened.





	In Order

**Author's Note:**

> So _this_ is the most self-indulgent porn I've written in awhile. :/

Gary's not particularly sure how this happened. The others were making fun of him, no doubt. Rob said something about how if he was the uptight one it meant he must secretly be the freakiest, and Howard laughed along, declared he was going to find the porn Gary had hidden about the place in that case, and Gary turned bright red, deciding it was very important he distract Howard before he actually  _did_  find anything.

And then somehow, this.

He moans and squirms as another finger slips inside him, burrowing his face further into Jay's lap, something hot and hard pressed beneath his jaw. His thighs twitch and shake, thin trails of come across the skin, spread so wide he's surely going to pull something, giving Rob and Mark room to move. Rob and Mark, they've always done everything together and this is no exception; they're draped all over each other as they stretch Gary's hole, fingers pushing in and out in sync, wearing matching grins that occasionally vanish into soft kisses they share that make Gary's head spin too much to think them through. They've got five fingers between the two of them inside him now, and fuck, that's as much as a whole hand, isn't it?

“Easy, Gaz,” comes Jay's soft, soothing voice, one hand running through Gary's bleached hair while the other plays with his nipples. That's nice.

“Up.” That's Howard, one hand grabbing his arse and lifting him into the air, making Gary squeak embarrassingly as Mark and Rob's fingers push in down to the knuckle. His other keeps stroking Gary's prick slowly, teasingly, pre-come dripping all over his hand. His big blue eyes look wicked, but warm. “We're gonna look after you.”

Gary just about manages to meet his gaze.  _Do you look after all your friends this way?_  he wants to ask, but then again, the answer being yes wouldn't surprise him, from Howard.

“Are you alright, Gaz?” asks Mark, his chin nestled on Robbie's shoulder, even with three fingers wedged firmly up Gary's arse.

He gasps, struggling for a response, and then their hands push hard against that little spot inside him, making him spasm with pleasure, his cock spurting fluid. “Oh please,” he moans, which isn't really an answer.

“Shh,” Jay whispers, and Gary can feel his prick twitch against his cheek, a wet spot forming on the crotch of his trousers. The smell makes him groan. “Just relax. Let us do the work.” And Gary wonders what exactly they're all getting out of this.

“He'll be fine,” Rob insists, with more confidence than really seems warranted. “Our Gaz likes being the centre of attention.”

That's true enough, admittedly, but still for the boy from Frodsham this is all a bit much. But he also can't say he's not enjoying it, lingering concerns about the press finding out notwithstanding.  _The press reckon we're all having constant gay orgies anyway_ , he thinks, and he actually laughs.

He's told off with a sharp pinch to one of his nipples. He yelps a bit, and then looks up at Jay, smirking at him. “Not making fun of us, are you Gaz?” he asks. “You could show a bit of gratitude, you know.”

Gary whimpers. It's not like Jay to threaten, but... “Sorry,” he whispers, with an implicit  _please don't stop_. He nuzzles against Jay's prick in supplication, mouthing at him through the fabric and inhaling his scent. It's not fair that they've taken all his clothes off but they're all still mostly dressed, but then again, Gary's not sure he could cope with that either.

Jay groans obscenely under Gary's mouth, the hand in his hair clutching tight. Gary should be ashamed they've made him act like this, broken down his pride so much, but it's all too much to resist.

“You are enjoying yourself, huh?” Howard asks, sounding almost surprised as his fist tightens around Gary's cock, squeezing him and stroking him faster. Gary lets out a choked cry. “Christ, Gaz. Wouldn't have thought you had it in ya. Is this what gets you off, the thought of all of us on top of you? Bit greedy there.”

Gary squirms and opens his mouth, not sure if he can possibly answer, but then he doesn't have to, two fingers blocking his voice.  _Jason_ , he thinks, and he sucks on them obligingly. Then out of nowhere he comes, clenching hard around Mark-and-Rob's fingers, splattering his seed all over Howard's forearm and his belly, noise smothered by Jay's hand.

He collapses into the sheets of a cheap hotel mattress, head still spinning and struggling to get his breath back. The others slowly extract themselves from their positions, leaving him cold and sticky and sweaty. Jason keeps his head in his lap though. Howard wipes his arm clean on the sheets. Gary feels like he's floating, while the others share awkward looks like: what do we do now?

In a decision he can only blame on his brains having been totally fucked out, Gary starts groping blindly at his sides. “Wait,” he croaks, voice broken. “Don't stop.”

Howard and Mark both grab his hands, gently, on either side of him. The four of them look at each other one more time, before Rob shrugs. “Alright,” he says, and reaches for his fly. “Whatever you say, Captain.”

 


End file.
